Acoso
by Azure Argent
Summary: Drabble. Tsuna estaba tan calmado revisando el papeleo de la semana, hasta que llega Mukuro y termina siendo acosado. Shonen-ai, 6927.


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Amano Akira, esto solamente está escrito por placer.

Advertencias: Yaoi, pareja 6927 (MukuroxTsuna).

Nota: Ubicado en TYL y con Mukuro fuera de Vendicare.

* * *

><p><strong>Acoso.<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba en su despacho, como era normal desde que se convirtió oficialmente en el Décimo Vongola. Hace apenas tres años que tomo el puesto, habían cambiado un par de cosas, como por ejemplo, ahora su Guardián de la Niebla esta libre, los demás Guardianes se encontraban en Italia, en la Mansión Vongola. Menos Hibari Kyouya, que se encontraba en Namimori controlando los movimientos de Vongola en su ciudad natal. Con ellos, en Italia, estaba Chrome. Por ahora todo estaba en paz, o la paz normal que se vive en el mundo de la Mafia. Por ahora solo hacía papeleo...demasiado papeleo...nunca pensó en la parte Administrativa de Vongola y era, en realidad, la parte más pesada.

-Me duele la mano-murmuro débilmente mientras descansaba unos segundos. Al menos debía de agradecer que solo firmar y leer fueran sus trabajos más duros, por ahora.

Desde la mañana se encontraba en su despacho, revisando reportes de misiones, de gastos y propuestas de Alianzas, lo normal.

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?-dijo al ver el reporte de gastos de Varia-¿Cómo rayos lo hacen?-se preguntó interiormente. La hoja que sostenía tenía los gastos del mes que hacía el equipo de asesinato, siempre eran obscenamente elevados, eso lo aprendió fácil, pero lo que aún no alcanzaba a comprender es que como destruían la mitad del castillo casi cada mes...aun...con Xanxus ahí...

Soltó otro suspiro y volvió al trabajo, al menos ya era menos lo que tenía que revisar y en poco saldría.

-Ah-exclamó el castaño cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación-Adelante-dijo para dar permiso de entrar. Por la puerta entro su Guardián de la Niebla-¿Mukuro...?

-Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿lleno de trabajo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa...tan...de él.

-Ahm...si-dijo tímidamente. Simplemente aún no podía acostumbrarse a la presencia del ilusionista...pero al menos no gritaba al verlo...

-Tan molestos los Varia-escucho de la boca del peli-índigo, de un momento a otro se había sentado en su escritorio y tomo una carpeta donde se encontraban lo concerniente a Varia-¿Cómo estará mi molesto alumno?-pregunto sonriente.

-Mu-mukuro...podrías bajarte de mi escritorio... ¿por favor?-le preguntó con la cara ligeramente roja, esa cercanía no le hacía nada bueno a su corazón y nervios.

-¿Hm, acaso te molesta, Tsunayoshi-kun?-le pregunto Rokudo extremadamente cerca, casi podía sentir su respiración contra su cara.

-A-algo-tartamudeo al sentir esa cercanía...su cara debía de estar de un color rojo furioso.

-Mm, como lo podríamos arreglar-dijo pensativamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del castaño, y este solo se quede petrificado.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue que Mukuro se acercó _demasiado _a su cara, el apunto de desmayarse, soltar un grito de niña y que todo se volviera negro.

Minutos después, un furioso, y preocupado, Guardián de la Tormenta llego al despacho de su querido Juudaime y entro sin pedir permiso. Merece la pena señalar la escena, un Tsunayoshi desmayado, con la cara totalmente roja y siendo cargado como "princesa" por Rokudo Mukuro, que ofrecía una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE AL DÉCIMO!-gritó el peliplata, totalmente colérico y sacando sus dinamitas.

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso insinúas que le he hecho daño a Tsunayoshi-kun?-pregunto con un falso aire de ofendido mientras se acercaba a Hayato como si nada-Bueno, con tu permiso perrito, me llevo a este a su cuarto-dijo.

Luego de eso, Tsunayoshi tuvo un nuevo despacho, y sus Guardianes de la Niebla y Tormenta con severos daños, y el con un renovado miedo a Mukuro.

* * *

><p>¡LOL! Estaba intentando dormir, pero los vecinos de enfrente estaban jode y jode con su música a todo volumen, por lo que no podía dormir, y estaba aburrida, me puse a buscar entre mis cuadernos (donde en general me pongo a escribir) y encontré un escrito, que originalmente era para "<em>Los diez mandamientos de Gokudera<em>" ¿Cómo termino en esto? Ni Hades lo sabría con certeza, bueno… ¡Gracias por leer! Y tomen en cuenta que lo escribir a las dos de la mañana xD.


End file.
